It's OK, Sammy
by Lalis
Summary: ONESHOT. The Winchester brothers have never liked stormy nights much. [FLUFF! No slash ever, just brotherly love! Rated for a tiny bit of swearing]


A/n: I love rainy days, and – guess what – it's pouring. So I thought up a cute little fic about the little Winchesters… Oh, BTW, I don't know wether Dean has an MP3 player, but I needed it for this fic, OK?

**It's OK, Sammy**

Four-year-old Dean was looking out the window of the hospital waiting room. He was scared of the storm. His mom was in the operation room… Soon, he'd finally see his little brother.

He felt bad for Sammy. His first day outside of Mommy's belly had to be this rainy, dark, scary night. He wondered if Sammy was afraid too. _Well, if he's smaller than me, then he must be! _Dean thought to himself, curling up next to his dad. John put an arm around his son's tiny shoulders.

Dean couldn't keep his hazel eyes away from the constant lightning dividing up the dark sky. He didn't like it, although his dad's comforting embrace made it less scary. He was still afraid, though.

Soon they were informed that Sammy had been born and they could see him and Mary in room 666. Dean liked that number, he didn't know why. He went inside and kissed his Mommy's cheek, glad that she wasn't scared of the storm. And then he saw Sammy.

There wasn't much to see; a teeny-tiny little sleeping boy wrapped in a blue blanket, with even tinier hands showing. He had so much as a hint of brown hair on his pink head. Dean thought he looked nothing like the other babies he saw on magazines; Sammy was much cuter.

"Daddy… Can I hold him?" He looked up hopefully at John, grinning wide.

"Here, I'll help you. Sit down…" John carefully picked up his youngest little boy with a smile. Then he placed him on Dean's lap and taught him how to hold the baby, still not letting go.

Another thunder startled Dean and made Sammy wake up and immediately start to cry. John was going to pick him back up, but before he knew it, Dean was already rocking him back and forth, whispering as he clutched the baby closer to his chest:

"It's OK, Sammy… There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just the rain outside…"

_Sammy's scared and he needs me to be strong._ Dean didn't even know where that thought was coming from, but it made sense. And so he wasn't afraid anymore, because he needed to keep that fear away from his little brother.

* * *

Six-year-old Sam rushed to his brother's bed as lightning lit up the sky, followed by a scandalous thunder. He was scared to his bones, but being close to Dean would help, like it always had. He slipped under the covers and clung to his brother's side, surprised that Dean's hand immediately grasped his tiny one.

"Dean, I couldn't sleep…" He explained, the warmth of his brother calming him down as usual.

"It's OK, Sammy… Go back to sleep, alright?" Dean wouldn't admit that, even though he was 10 years old, he was just as scared. And very grateful for having somebody else he could comfort, so that he wouldn't focus on the fear that curled up in his own chest. And, never letting go of Sammy's hand, he fell asleep too.

* * *

He was 18, damn it. 18. Lying on yet another – somehow questionable – motel bed beside his 14-year-old brother. Only because the room had two beds. Dad's snoring on the other one was almost drowned out by the storm outside. _Almost_. Both still loud enough for neither of the boys to sleep.

Dean's heart slammed hard against his chest. Which was twice as broad as the last time he'd been so unreasonably afraid of a rainstorm, but it didn't really matter. He still couldn't sleep.

"Dean?" Sam whispered beside him. "You up?"

"Yeah… Fucking storm won't let me sleep."

"What is it with us and rain?" The youngest chuckled humorlessly. He had the thin covers to blame for his almost fetal position, but he was scared too.

"Don't know, man… Thank God we got nothing to hunt tomorrow."

Unconsciously, Dean slightly pressed his back against his brother's.

"We're still gonna be sleepy for the whole day tomorrow, you know."

"It's OK, Sammy… Guess we can handle it."

And they stayed there, back-to-back, unable to close their eyes or even avert them from the window. But the fear had shrunken down a little, because at least they were scared together.

* * *

It had been a week since Dean's 27th birthday, and – guess – big rainstorm night. It seemed like the worst one since he remembered. Bigger than when Sammy – now 23 – was born, bigger than all the others in their lives. And he was lying on his bed, an arm's length away from Sammy's, not even trying to sleep. They already knew none of them would.

"Dean, what time is it?" Sam's hoarse voice asked him. The youngest Winchester was sitting Indian-style on his bed.

"Hmmm… Five thirty." Dean glanced at his cell phone. "You sleepy?"

"No way. You?"

"Nah. Come on over." Sam raised an eyebrow in response, only rising up when his brother opened a drawer on the nightstand and withdrew his MP3 player. "Seriously, you don't wanna listen? It's OK, Sammy, your big brother won't bite."

Dean smirked as Sam sat down beside him, accepting the earphone his brother held out for him. It was good to have some music to draw their attentions from the thunder outside.

"Hey, dude, wait a minute." Sam reopened the drawer, taking out a deck of cards. "Wanna play?"

"What the hell. I'm bored anyway…"

And so they sat together, listening to AC/DC and playing one-on-one poker. And for the first time, both Winchester brothers felt safe during a storm, together forever. Because that's the way it should be.

* * *

A/n: So I wanted to turn this into a songfic, but all the songs I came up with were way too "chick-flick" for Dean to have them in his player... Anyway, reviews are love! PLEASE puppy dog eyes 


End file.
